The Circle of Life
by ragsweas
Summary: Just a one-shot revolving around friendships made by two Potters and how similar and deep they were. Also features baby Harry and baby James Sirius. Kind of fluff...i guess.


**So, I was just going over a few pins on pinterest and found one saying how Ron was not important and stuff in Harry's life. Well, to all the Ron and Weasley haters out there, let me tell you Ron was to Harry like Sirius was to James. And just to show that, I have written this small fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Harry Potter was a lovely child. He always laughed, never made a fuss and seldom cried. But if he cried, his parents were doomed.

James Potter and Lily Potter were sleeping peacefully with Sirius Black in the next room as Harry began crying from his nursery. His wails could frighten a banshee and unfortunately, James and Lily were mere wizard and witch.

"MAKE HIM STOP!" James groaned in his pillow. Lily was frowning in her sleep and couldn't think of anything.

"It was my turn last night!" she hissed. James looked up, tired. "I put him to sleep Lily. He is a nightmare when he doesn't want to go to sleep."

Meanwhile, Harry's cry only increased.

"Merlin, James, I brought him into this world. I need some more rest!"

"Lily, I was there to experience yours as well as his tantrum. I think I deserve a better treatment."

Lily literally growled and James stared back. The two were soon engaged in a staring contest. Finally Lily's brow turned into a frown and she said, "DO you hear that?"

"What?" asked James, "I do not hear anything."

"Exactly."

Both the Potters sat up on bed. They were well aware of the threat looming over their son's head. They were well protected but nobody could be quiet sure during such dark times.

Lily took out her wand from under the pillow as James put on his glasses and did the same. Very quietly yet swiftly, the young couple jumped off the bed, Lily in her nightgown and James in his shirt and shorts. Taking small steps at a moment, they walked towards the nursery next door.

Jams bumped into Lily as she abruptly stopped outside the door. James peeped over Lily to watch from the small slit and his heart melted at what he saw.

The famous Sirius Black, a well known womanizer who hated any responsibility and was afraid of becoming Harry's godfather, was holding the little boys in his arms. Harry's green eyes stared at him in admiration and amazement.

"You know Harry," Sirius whispered, "You have caused enough trouble to your parents. Ol' Prongs is a mess and I have not seen Lily so disturbed before. You think they deserve some rest, don't you?"

The baby cooed and nodded as if he understood what Sirius meant.

"I'll be here, but we need to let Mummy and Daddy sleep. If they don't sleep, who will take care of my li'l Prongslet tomorrow when I am off?" e asked, rubbing his nose with Harry's little nose.

The child burst into giggles. Jams could see a small smile on Sirius' face as he smiled.

"Let's do something interesting now that you are awake, shall we?"

Sirius sat crossed leg beside the crib, with his back towards the door. Harry made himself comfortable in Sirius' lap. Taking out his wand, Sirius began making small puffs of colored smoke. Harry would giggle and laugh and whenever he got too loud, Sirius would place one finger in his lips and gently shush him.

James and Lily just watched the scene, a small smile on their lips.

* * *

James Sirius Potter was an easy child. He wasn't one to make a fuss. He would gladly go in anybody's arms and laugh and giggle until tired. But unfortunately, he had inherited his father's wails.

Harry Potter and Ginny Potter never had a peaceful time with a toddler and a seven year old child. Whenever Teddy would stop, James would begin crying. Whenever James stopped, Teddy would start saying something and it needed full attention.

So, as usual, the Potters had gone to bed exhausted and tired. Ron had come over that day, having fought Hermione. So Harry had to entertain James and talk to Ron as Ginny tried to listen to Teddy. So naturally, when James began crying, both of them groaned.

"Harry." Ginny mumbled.

"Not today Gin, please." Harry said, his head buried in the pillow.

"I had to put up with Teddy's babbling today Harry."

"I had to manage Jamie as well as Ron." Harry replied as James' wail increased. "Teddy's in the next room, he will wake up as well. Merlin knows he only talks to you Ginny."

Ginny opened her mouth to argue but then stopped. She turned towards Harry and asked, "DO you hear that?"

"What?" harry mumbled.

"James has stopped crying. He doesn't stop so easily. God, he doesn't stop till someone is near him!"

Harry and Ginny both sat p upright. Even after six years of the battle, the threat loomed over the Potters. They had received threats again and again. Harry knew that people were serious about hurting him and his family.

Both Ginny and Harry took their wands out from under the pillows. Harry put up his glasses and the two quietly made their way towards the nursery. Slipping the door open a bit, the couple peeped inside and stopped.

Ron Weasley, who had just fought with his newlywed wife because he didn't want kids AT ALL, who wasn't sure if he could handle being a Godfather to his best mate and baby sister's child, was holding the little baby in his arms as Teddy clung to him, half asleep.

"He stopped crying." Teddy mumbled. Ron smiled and stroked Teddy's present black hair and quietly went towards the little bed made for Teddy and James to play. Teddy fell asleep as soon as he came in contact with the soft mattress. Ron, meanwhile, carefully keeping James in his arms, sat down beside the sleeping figure.

"Don't cry." Ron smiled. "My sister and best mate will kill themselves you know. They have fought the greatest, scariest wizard of all time but you make them stressed more than anything."

Hazel eyes looked confused at Ron.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't make sense, but it's true. They already have Teddy, your big brother. Nobody believes he is not a Potter. Neither does he himself. I wonder if Harry has told him."

James cooed as if to say- _yes he has._

"Well, whatever the thing may be, the point is they have to look after your big brother as well as you. SO it will be very considerate of you if you would stop crying."

James nodded as if he agreed. Beside them, Teddy snored lightly. James looked expectantly as Ron's wand. Ron took it out from his wand and began producing small puffs of colored smoke. James would giggle and laugh and Ron would shush him gently if they started making too much of a noise.

Ginny and Harry just stood there, smiling. They knew that Ron would make a wonderful father, even if he didn't know it yet.


End file.
